This invention relates to corrosion inhibitors and more particularly to a volatile corrosion inhibiting device for firearms.
Corrosion inhibitors are well-known in industry. They retard the corrosive effects of moisture and other destructive environmental elements. Corrosion inhibitors are of two general types: contact and volatile. Contact corrosion inhibitors protect surfaces from the destructive nature of corrosives which lay in contact with an item""s surface, and hence volatile corrosion inhibitors protect an item""s surface from the corrosive chemicals and vapors.
Corrosion inhibitors are particularly suited to retarding the pitting and tarnishing of metal objects. Most individuals are familiar with volatile corrosion inhibitors, also known as VCIs, in the form of desiccants packets found in the packing materials of metal objects and electronics. Corrosion inhibitors can also be found in impregnated materials such as paper, or chemicals or oil can be used to coat an item.
Until now, corrosion inhibitors have been used almost exclusively by manufacturers when packaging their goods. Corrosion inhibitors are not generally used by the end-user of a product despite the fact that it is after the end-user has a product that it is exposed to the most severe environmental conditions. Instead, the desiccants or other form of corrosion inhibitor found in packing material or applied to a product, is discarded. The resulting rust and pitting decreases product life and can be dangerous. This is especially true in the case of firearms inasmuch as rust or pitting on the interior of a firearm barrel can lead to serious injury or death.
Historically, firearm owners have oiled both the exterior and the interior of their firearm barrels to create a protective barrier between the metallic parts of the firearm and the volatile corrosives found in moisture containing air. This system has several drawbacks. First, if the oil is not evenly applied, uncovered spots on the metallic surface of the firearm can rust or pit. Second, before using the firearm, the firearm owner must generally wipe away any excess oil. Third, oil is difficult to work with and can soil clothing, the interior of gun cases, or other objects.
Thus, there is need for a convenient and easy to use volatile corrosion inhibiting device for use by firearm owners to protect the metallic portions of their firearms.
It is an object of the present invention is to provide a device that protects firearms from corrosion.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a corrosion inhibiting device for firearms which provides protection to the barrel interior.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a corrosion inhibiting device for firearms in which the release of the corrosion inhibiting material can be adjusted.
The above objects are provided for in a corrosion inhibiting device for firearms which can fit into the chamber of a firearm or stand on its end. According to the invention, the Device has three main sections. The first section is an inner sleeve having a base which approximates the size of the rim of the shell or cartridge of a particular firearm. Extending upwardly from the rim are a plurality of arms which are circumferentially curved to approximate the shape of a firearm chamber. In between each arm is a space through which a volatile corrosion inhibitor material vapor can expell.
The second section of the Device is an outer sleeve. The outer sleeve is columnar in shape and sized to approximate the circumference of the shell or cartridge of a particular firearm. One end is open and fits over the upwardly extending arms of the inner sleeve, and is held in place by an O-ring found near the base of the inner sleeve. The opposite end of the outer sleeve is covered, with the exception that it has a hole formed into it. The wall of the outer sleeve is smooth and has slots formed into it which equal in both size and number the spaces found in between the upwardly extending arms of the inner sleeve.
The third section of the Device is a volatile corrosion inhibiting material. The material is essentially columnar in shape preferably having a plurality of flanges extending from a central core.
The Device is used by placing the material inside the inner sleeve, then placing the open end of the outer sleeve over the inner sleeve until it comes in contact with the base of the inner sleeve. Turning the outer sleeve adjusts the amount of volatile corrosion inhibitor vapor released into the firearm chamber by varying the alignment of the spaces of the inner sleeve and the slots of the exterior sleeve. The Device is then placed into the chamber of a firearm or stood on its end near the item to be protected from corrosion.